Willa
by Anil Gawyn
Summary: .Le Donjon de Naheulbeuk. Une histoire inspirée de la nouvelle du même nom, écrite par Stephen King. Attention: certaines descriptions sont parfois un peu 'gores'.


''_Vous ne voyez pas ce que vous avez sous le nez.''_

C'était ce qu'avait dit la Magicienne, juste avant de prendre un couloir au hasard et de s'éloigner. Elle était partit il y a maintenant une heure. Et demi.

''Bon, 'faudrait qu'elle se décide à revenir la Magotte…'' Siffla le Nain. ''On à quand même un mort déjà, ce serait bête qu'elle y passe aussi.''

Le Ranger hocha la tête, quelques vagues souvenirs de leur compagnon voleur effleurant son esprit. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et vit que le Barbare et l'Ogre dormaient déjà.

''On devrait aller la chercher.'' Conclut-il. ''Il commence à se faire tard.''

''Sans moi! Elle avait qu'à pas allée bouder dans son coin.'' Grinça le courtaud.

''Et moi j'ai pas finit de me brosser les cheveux.'' Couina l'Elfe.

Le regard du rôdeur passa de l'un à l'autre, plusieurs fois.

''Vous n'allez quand même me forcer à y aller tout seul ?''

Le courtaud regarda à droite, puis à gauche, puis vers le Ranger.

''Bah… Tu peux toujours réveiller le Barbare et l'Ogre si t'es tellement trouillard, mais à mon avis tu vas t'en prendre une.''

Le Ranger se pinça l'arrête du nez et expira longuement. Voyant que ses deux compagnons ne le suivraient pas, il se décida finalement à partir seul, épée en main.

''Si jamais il m'arrive quelque chose, vous aurez ma mort sur la conscience.''

Il entendit l'Elfe demander ce qu'était la conscience et le Nain glisser subtilement que, comme ils avaient déjà la mort du Voleur sur le dos, une de plus ou de moins ne changerait pas grand-chose. Le Ranger soupira et continua son chemin dans les couloirs du donjon, prenant garde à ne pas marcher sur une dalle branlante. Il alluma sa torche et la brandit le plus haut possible mais le couloir était désespérément vide. Il tourna trois fois à droite, deux fois à gauche et fit demi-tour quatre fois. Il passa devant plusieurs salles vides, évita avec soin un corridor où patrouillaient des orcs et finit par tomber sur une porte où une pancarte indiquait en grosses lettres 'TAVERNE DU DONJON'. Il posa sa torche dans un socle réservé à cet effet et s'approcha. Le Ranger tira prudemment sur la poignée et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur: un groupe se produisait sur scène tandis que quelques danseurs se déhanchaient sur la piste. Deux serveurs s'affairaient à apporter les commandes en courant dans tout les sens sous les insultes des paysans venus se désaltérer. Dans un coin trônaient misérablement plusieurs chaises cassées, vestiges probables d'une bagarre générale. Le rôdeur fit un pas à l'intérieur et une odeur puissante de sueur, de graisse, d'alcool fort et de viande avariée lui agressa l'odorat. Il remarqua, tout en se bouchant le nez, qu'il se tenait près de l'endroit qui devait servir de vomissoir aux ivrognes et s'empressa donc de rejoindre l'autre bout de la taverne, évitant au passage quelques danseurs éméchés. Ce coté-ci semblait un peu plus calme et le Ranger décida d'y rester un peu, sans même remarquer la jeune rouquine à deux tables de lui.

''Tiens, je n'aurais jamais pensée que tu viendrais.''

Le rôdeur se retourna d'un bloc, d'abord paniqué, puis soulagé de voir qu'il s'agissait de la Magicienne. Elle était installée seule à une table, bouquinant comme à son habitude, n'ayant apparemment rien commandée. Il la rejoignit et s'assit à ses cotés.

''On commençait à s'inquiéter de ne pas te voir revenir.''

La Magicienne eu un sourire en coin.

''On ?''

''… Bon, je commençais à m'inquiéter.''

''Ça m'aurait étonnée, aussi, que le Nain s'inquiète pour quelque chose d'autre que ses pièces d'or.''

Le Ranger hocha la tête en regardant les musiciens sur scène.

''… Ils jouent bien, non?'' Demanda la Magicienne en souriant.

''C'est vrai… mais c'est pas une raison pour rester là toute la nuit. Les autres nous attendent.''

La Magotte fit la moue.

''J'aime bien ici. La musique est bonne et je suis tranquille pour lire.''

''Peut-être, mais on ne va pas gagner nos 8000 pièces d'or en restant vautrés ici. Aller, on y va.''

Sur ce il saisit la Magicienne par la manche et se leva, mais elle tira son bras en arrière d'un coup, forçant le rôdeur à se rasseoir.

''Si tu veux mon avis tu peux oublier ton or, on ne risque plus de l'avoir.''

''Hein ?!''

Le Ranger la fixa des yeux, perplexe, tentant vainement de tiré quelques informations du regard de la Magicienne. Mais celle si soupira et tourna la tête, laissant ses yeux se balader dans la salle quelques instants avant qu'ils ne tombent sur un vieux miroir. Elle contempla son reflet, l'air de se demander si le Ranger y verrait la même chose qu'elle.

''Regarde nous.''

L'homme tourna un peu la tête en soupirant. Il tomba nez-à-nez avec le reflet d'un aventurier ayant la vingtaine, brun aux yeux gris, fatigué et assis à coté d'une magicienne rousse habillée d'une robe de mage violette et d'un chapeau assortie. Il se tourna vers cette dernière en fronçant les sourcils.

''Non, regarde encore.'' Ordonna la Magicienne, prenant un air des plus graves et sérieux.

Le Ranger s'exécuta en levant les yeux au ciel, ne comprenant rien au petit jeu de la Magotte. Il regarda tout de même une deuxième fois, regarda bien et ne vit rien. Juste le reflet d'une table et de deux chaises. Vides.

''Qu'est ce que- ?!''

''Regarde toi. Tu crois vraiment qu'on va te donner des pièces d'or ?''

Tremblant, le Ranger regarda ses mains et parvint à peine à retenir un cri d'effroi. Ses avant-bras n'étaient plus que des os calcinés d'où pendaient de rares morceaux de chaires carbonisées. Le reste de son corps était dans le même état cadavérique, couvert par quelques morceaux de tissues calcinées. Il leva les yeux vers la Magicienne, paniqué, et vit qu'une moitié de son visage manquait. L'autre avait noircie et brulée, tout comme ses cheveux roux. Le Ranger cligna des yeux et en une fraction de seconde tout revint à la normal. Il regarda la Magicienne, tétanisé.

''Q-Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ?!'' S'écria-t-il ''Tu m'à lancée un sort ?! Dit moi que c'était un sort et pas la réalité !''

La Magotte se pencha en arrière afin d'instaurer une distance de sécurité entre son visage et celui du Ranger terrifié.

''Est-ce-que tu te souviens ne serait-ce que de la dernière fois où tu à bu ou mangé ? De l'heure qu'il est ? De la dernière fois que tu as dormit ?''

Non. Non, il ne se souvenait de rien, si ce n'est qu'ils étaient entrés dans le Donjon de Naheulbeuk il y a… Il y a combien de temps déjà? Le Ranger se tint la tête à deux mains.

''C'est un cauchemar, pas vrai ? Je vais me réveiller et tout va redevenir normal, hein ?''

La Magotte soupira et fit non de la tête.

''M-Mais comment on à- comment on à bien put-…''

''Quand le Voleur à déclenché le piège, ce n'est pas lui qui à brûlé. Cet enfoiré s'est enfuit, ça fait des années qu'il est sortit du donjon.''

Le Ranger la regarda, bouche-bée.

''Des années… ?''

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui; les musiciens et les danseurs avaient disparus, les torches aux murs étaient éteintes, des toiles d'araignées et de la poussière couvraient tout le mobilier et il n'y avait plus aucun signe de vie humaine. Il battit des cils et tout revint en place instantanément, la chaleur, les rires gras des ivrognes, la lumière…

''Ça fait cinq ans qu'on est ici, à poireauter au même niveau dans le même donjon. Cinq ans, et aucun de vous ne s'en ait rendu compte.''

Il y eu un long silence, un très long silence, puis le Ranger ramassa lentement son épée et se releva. Il s'était enfin décidé à accepter la réalité.

''On doit… Aller le dire aux autres.''

Ses lèvres tremblaient, comme s'il allait pleurer.

''Bon.''

La Magotte se leva à son tour bien qu'à contrecœur.

Le rôdeur resta silencieux pendant tout le trajet de retour, ne prenant même plus garde à l'endroit où il posait les pieds. Il tapa dans une pierre du bout de sa chaussure et se tourna ver la Magotte. Elle lui expliqua que comme il s'attendait à la voir bouger, c'était ce qu'il percevait. Percevoir et s'attendre à. Il eu à peine le temps de cligner des yeux que déjà le caillou était revenu à son emplacement initial.

''… Qu'est ce qu'on va faire après ça? Je veux dire, la quête c'est plus vraiment possible alors bon…''

La Magicienne réfléchit un instant.

''Bah, on pourra sûrement retourner à la taverne. De toute façon l'entrée est gratuite pour des gens comme nous…''

Sauf qu'une fois sur place, personne n'avait envie d'y aller, à la taverne.

''Qu'est ce que c'est que ces histoires comme quoi on est morts? Ça va pas non?!'' S'écria le Nain.

De temps à autre lorsque le Ranger regardait son compagnon, il voyait à la place du courtaud un cadavre carbonisé, tenant à la main un morceau de bois noirci (vestige de sa hache de guerre), le visage couvert par le métal fondu de son casque. Puis il clignait des yeux et tout redevenait normal. L'Elfe pleurait en disant qu'elle ne voulait pas être morte et le Barbare, mal réveillé, ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait.

''Ça fais des années qu'on poireaute ici.'' Répéta pour la énième fois la Magotte.

''Si j'étais mort, je serais au Vahlahla.'' Dit le Barbare d'un ton plat.

Le Nain hocha la tête.

''Ouais, on l'saurait si on était morts. Alors qu'est ce qui nous est arrivé, hein ?''

''Tout bêtement, quand le Voleur à ouvert la porte piégée et bien- heu…''

La Magotte claqua des doigts en cherchant ses mots.

''Quand il à ouvert la porte, il y a eu du feu partout.'' Couina l'Elfe qui avait finalement arrêtée de pleurer et semblait se souvenir de quelque chose ''Et après…'' Elle écarta les bras et émit un bruit de la gorge -l'onomatopée universelle chez tout les enfants pour _explosion_. Le Ranger détourna le regard alors qu'une nouvelle vison d'horreur lui montra le cadavre de l'Elfe, brûlée jusqu'à l'os dans les haillons d'une tunique verte.

''Voilà, c'est ça! La salle à explosée et le brasier nous emportés, sauf le Voleur qui étant le plus près de la sortie s'est tiré à temps.''

''Tu parles !'' S'exclama le Nain. ''Lui on l'a tous vu finir en tas de cendres.''

''C'est ce que vous voulez croire, c'est tout. C'est plutôt lui qui nous à vu crever.''

Le Nain vociféra quelque chose à propos de la santé mentale des magiciens avant de retourner vers son sac de couchage. Le Barbare fatigué l'imita, suivit de l'Ogre. Le Ranger vit s'éloigner deux corps ambulant, l'un entièrement carbonisé n'ayant plus qu'un moignon osseux à la place du bras droit et l'autre ressemblant à une boule de chaire noircie ensanglantée. Il secoua la tête pour faire partir cette nouvelle vision d'horreur et remarqua que l'Elfe était partie se coucher elle aussi. Il se tourna alors vers la Magicienne.

''… Reste avec eux si tu veux, moi je retourne à la taverne.'' Expliqua-t-elle en tournant les talons.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le Ranger fasse son choix. Il regroupa rapidement toutes ses affaires et suivit la Magicienne.

La taverne était vide, les musiciens et les danseurs étaient partis. La Magicienne s'installa à une table avec ses bouquins et fit signe au rôdeur de la rejoindre. Celui-ci s'exécuta et tira une chaise.

''…Tu sais, il n'y aura bientôt plus de Donjon de Naheulbeuk. Il va être démolit.''

''Vraiment ?''

Elle fit oui de la tête.

''Il y a un papier sur le mur là-bas, un de _maintenant_, pas d'il y a cinq ans. Apparemment le donjon ne rapportait plus assez d'argent à son proprio et il à dut le vendre.''

Le Ranger soupira et se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise. Il ferma les yeux et imagina les démolisseurs gobelins arrivés avec leurs machines; imaginait l'Elfe hurlée de terreur en tentant de se protéger d'un engin qui ne pouvait plus lui faire de mal, le Barbare et l'Ogre ne se rendant pas compte que leurs attaques ne faisaient que brasser l'air, le Nain qui ne comprenait plus rien… Il se demanda aussi ce qui était advenu du Voleur. Une partie de lui espérait que ce salopard était en train de pourrir dans un fossé tandis que l'autre voulait que le dernier membre en vie de la compagnie le reste. Il fut sortit de ses pensées alors que la Magicienne lui tendit une pièce d'argent.

''Tu peux la mettre dans la machine là-bas, s'il te plait? Ça devient ennuyeux ce silence.''

Le Ranger se leva et s'approcha de ladite machine.

''Et c'est quoi au juste, ce truc?''

''Bah, une bricole qu'ils ont installés il y a un ou deux ans. Tu mets une pièce et tu choisis une musique. C'est un truc à moitié mécanique et à moitié magique.''

''Et je mets quelle musique alors?''

''Comme tu veux. La mode à dut changée en cinq ans de toute façon.''

Le Ranger lança donc un morceau au hasard et revint s'asseoir. C'était un mélange de plusieurs instruments qu'il ne reconnaissait pas et d'une voix rauque chantant dans une langue inconnue. L'homme balaya la pièce du regard et tomba sur le vieux miroir qui lui semblait bizarrement familier maintenant. Parfois il se voyait, lui et la Magicienne, dans une salle vide, parfois il n'y avait que lui et parfois c'était juste une grande salle sombre et poussiéreuse au mobilier couvert de toile d'araignées qui allait bientôt être démolit.

Mais la plupart du temps c'était une grande salle vide au premier abord, avec des chaises cassées empilées dans un coin, une scène pour les musiciens, une piste pour les danseurs et une machine jouant de la musique même lorsque plus personne ne semblait être là pour l'écouter.


End file.
